ftl_captains_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Augments
Captain's Edition adds a variety of new augments to FTL. These include Combat Augments, Support/Production Augments, and Contextual Augments. Combat Augments can be activated when enemies become hostile and can be either offensive (such as lowering the enemy's shield power) or defensive (such as jamming the enemy's mind control). These augments cost power to use and can only be activated one at a time, unless you have the Internal Generator augment. Support/Production Augments give you options to produce items at an Empty Beacon. They can be used to ensure that you always have an ample supply of ammunition and drones, to produce trade goods for scrap, or to repair your ship. Contextual Augments provide blue options in certain situations and most will provide options at an Empty Beacon. They can be used to avoid hazards, to scout a sector, or to obtain quests. Some of these values may be outdated or wrong, as there are 2 costs for each augment in the mod files. Combat Augments Anti-Ship Battery "An autonomous, AI controlled weapon platform that provides fire support. Requires missiles and can't deploy in hazardous environments. 1 power combat augment." * The ASB has a ~10% chance to be disrupted by enemies. Thus causing it to fire on your ship as well as the enemy ship, you have the option to turn off the ASB if this happens however if you don't want to be attacked as well. * Cost: 60 * Rarity: 3 * Costs 4 missiles, as well as the aforementioned one reactor power to activate.Enemy craft (especially Interceptors) can dodge the projectiles and that it takes ~20-25 seconds or so to fire doesn't necessarily help matters. Drone Uplink Jammer "Attempts to scramble the enemy drone communication, disabling one to two drones. 2 power combat augment." * This augment has a 20% chance of failure. * Cost: 40 * Rarity: 4 Advanced Plating "Electric scrambler plating that provides some protection against advanced hacking and mind control attempts. 1 power combat augment." * Limits enemy mind control and hacking systems to 1 power * Cost: 40 * Rarity: 4 Ion Field "Disrupts the enemy shield system and permanently depletes one shield bubble. 3 power combat augment." * Cost: 100 * Rarity: 5 * Any system that's "jammed" can't be manned by crew. Internal Generator "Autonomous generator that powers combat augments. Can also be used to activate a second combat augment during battle." * Cost: 10 * Rarity: 3 * Grants an option after you deploy a combat augment to either nullify the power cost (for instance, the Radiation Projector won't drain your Reactor power at all), or allow you to use a second combat augment. Radiation Projector "Constantly pollutes the enemy oxygen supply, after some time killing the crew. Ineffective against advanced life support systems. 2 power combat augment." * Ships with a level 3 Life Support system will be able to withstand the radiation from this augment * Cost: 40 * Rarity: 4 * Disables Level 1/Level 2 Oxygen, causing the enemy craft to slowly lose oxygen. Subspace Scanner "Enables the usage of sensors even within the most dense particle clouds and can also be used to reveal cloaked ships. 1 power combat augment." * Cost: 30 * Rarity: 4 Targeting Jammer "Attempts to scramble the enemy weapon targeting, disabling one to two weapons. 2 power combat augment." * This augment has a 20% chance of failure * Cost: 80 * Rarity: 5 * Any system that's "jammed" can't be manned by crew. Teleporter Disruptor "Prevents enemy boarders from teleporting onto your ship. Ineffective against advanced teleporters and bomb weapons. 1 power combat augment." * Cost: 50 * Rarity: 4 * Weakens an enemy teleporter by 2 level. 1/3 chance of weakening it by 3 level. Internal Effector "Advanced field generation device that constantly disrupts an enemy system of your choice. 2 power combat augment." * *This augment can only be obtained from a specific quest in the AI Sector * This augment comes equipped on the Slug Cruiser Type B * Cost: 100 * Rarity: 0 * Generally limits power to systems by one or 2 bars. Scrambling some systems such as weapons and drone control have a chance of failure. Systems such as Door Control may have their power limited to zero, so they're completely disabled. Engines get their power cut in half, presumably rounded against you. Level 3 Engines might only become Level 2, for instance. * Any system that's "jammed" can't be manned by crew. Support/Production Augments AI Avatar Generator "Can create infinite amounts of partly holographic AI crew members. Requires an empty beacon." Note: they count as crew so you cannot have more than 8 '' * Cost: 60 * Rarity: 5 * Spend 15 scrap at an empty beacon to get one AI Avatar * Sometimes the generator will malfunction and create hostile AI Avatars. (Scripted event) * AI Avatar crew cost 30 scrap to hire in stores, making this a cost-effective way of "hiring" new crewmembers. Also, crew produced have a chance of being pre-skilled. This factor scales with the vanilla chance of higher chance in a higher sector number. Ammo Manufacturer ''"Enables cost-efficient production of missiles on board the ship. Requires an empty beacon and scrap." * Cost: 20 * Rarity: 3 * Produces 8-12 Missiles by spending 20 scrap. * Each missile costs 6 scrap normally of purchased through stores, meaning that the maximum missiles that the player can purchase from stores with 20 scrap is 3. (3x6 = 18) Drone Manufacturer "Enables cost-efficient production of drone parts on board the ship. Requires an empty beacon and scrap." * Cost: 20 * Rarity: 3 * Grants an event on empty beacons allowing the player to spend 15 scrap to create 4-6 drones. * Drone parts can be purchased from stores at 8 scrap each, making the maximum the player can buy with 15 scrap is 1. (8x1 = 8) FTL Fuel Recycler "Creates small amounts of FTL fuel by recycling spent fuel cells. Requires an empty beacon." * Cost: 40 * Rarity: 2 * Gives 2-4 Fuel per use. Since it can also be used in the beginning of sectors, it can completely cancel out the fuel cost of hyperspace. Hull Repair Kit "Enables en route ship maintenance and hull repairs. Requires an empty beacon." * Cost: 60 * Rarity: 2 * If you have the Hull Repair Kit, you can upgrade it to a Nano Repair Blast bomb at the cost of 120 Scrap and 1 Jump Cycle. * Your options are as follows: * Perform quick emergency repairs. [ Hullpoints: +5; Scrap: -15 ] You can use a Lanius to heal 1 extra hull point. * Spend some time at the beacon and follow the standard Federation maintenance procedure. [ Hullpoints: +10; Scrap: -20; Fleet pursuit doubled for 1 jump ] You can use a Lanius to heal 2 extra hull points. * Spend even more time at the beacon and perform full ship maintenance. [ Hullpoints: +20; Scrap: -30; Fleet pursuit doubled for 2 jumps ] You can use a Lanius to heal 4 extra hull points. On-Board Assembly Line "Can produce various trade goods on board the ship. Available goods depend on crew and ship upgrades. Requires an empty beacon and time." * Cost: 30 * Rarity: 3 * Allows you to craft the following trade goods at their normal sell price (i.e Plastic Items costs 10 scrap to craft) * Plastic Items, Synth-Textiles, Building Material, Power Conduits, Serve Drones, and Solar Panels * Having certain Crew types grant you additional options: Engi = Industrial Machinery, Rock = Ship Hull Panels, Slug = Small Arms, AI = Eccentric Artwork, Crystal = Crystal Artifacts. * Having level 7 shields allows you to craft Shield Components, while level 6 engines allows you to craft Engine Parts. Contextual Augments Advanced Navigation AI "Allows the ship to jump to any previously visited beacon, helps avoiding damage in critical situations and enables faster hyperspace travel." * Cost: 40 * Rarity: 3 * Reduces fuel cost of hyperspace travel and allows for some blue options. Beacon Access Kit "Can be used to cover your tracks and delay the pursuing Rebel fleet. Requires an empty beacon." * Cost: 50 * Rarity: 1 * Odds vary from 100% to 50%(?) whether you'll succeed or not based on what sector you're in(?). Failure results in no effect. Won't work in the Crystal sector. Bounty Hunter Database "Self-updating network device that allows bounty hunters to acquire contracts for any place in the known galaxy. Requires a sector entry beacon." * Cost: 20 * Rarity: 3 * Gives you a quest beacon in most sectors that you gets a guaranteed double reward for destroying the ship and from the people that contracted you. The dialogue when you use the Database also tells you your payment in advance and usually the type of ship you'll be up against as well. Cargo Teleporter "Facilitates buying and selling of trade goods at stores, preventing the Rebel fleet from advancing during transactions." * Cost: 60 * Rarity: 3 * The Cargo Teleporter allows one to stop the Rebel fleet advancing when you buy or sell trade goods at stores, as quoted in the description. Combat Simulator "Allows your crew to gain experience by training in a broad range of simulated combat scenarios. Requires an empty beacon." * Cost: 10 * Rarity: 2 * An augment that allows the player to create a holographic enemy that does no damage but instead allows crew to train their weapons, shields, piloting and engines skills as well as a holographic boarding scenario that allows crew to level up their combat skill. Finally, there is an option that heavily damages many systems to upgrade your crew's repair skill Mapping Computer "Controls mapping drones that can scout the entire sector. Requires an empty beacon and three drone parts." * Cost: 30 * Rarity: 2 * Having a Drone Recovery Arm allows the player to generate a quest beacon that gives them 3 drone parts, effectively making it "free" to map sectors. On-Board Science Lab "Allows you to conduct research and surveys from aboard the ship. This can yield various results. Requires an empty beacon." '' * Cost: 30 * Rarity: 3 * Usage: Will allow you to extract resources from the system you are in, such as antimatter and water, that you can then trade/sell. Extracting resources makes the Rebels advance one jump. Requisition License ''"This space-age letter of marque authorizes you to requisite goods and equipment from civilians. Your crew will accept acts of piracy that do not involve plain murder." * Cost: 30 * Rarity: 3 * Allows you to seize cargo from civilians, 5 hull repair from repair stations and so on. It will not allow you to blow up civilian ships and take slaves, as the description implies. Sector Scanner "Can scan the entire sector if the ship remains stationary for some time. Requires an empty beacon and time (one jump)." * Cost: 30 * Rarity: 3 * The Rebel Pursuit is doubled for a jump when you use this augment. * Has some blue options related mostly to CE Nebula Sectors. Modified Vanilla Augments Captain's Edition also modifies some of the vanilla augments. Some of the Vanilla augments have had their abilities either buffed of nerfed and some augments have been given unique abilities. For example, the scrap recovery arm collects 2% less scrap than in vanilla, but is more affordable on harder difficulties. The repair arm has 5% less of a penalty, yet its base cost still hasn't been made cheaper. Adaptive Gel Suits (Formerly Emergency Respirators) also protect crew from radiation as well as suffocation damage. The augments that have been changed are listed below with their CE name. Also, see Race Specific Augments for more information about the unique options that are enabled by the faction specific augments in Captain's Edition. Adv. Cloaking Field "Eliminates any excess heat generated by ship and weapons, allowing you to fire at will while cloaked." * In CE the Stealth Weapons augment also prevents your Cloaking system from being disrupted * Cost: 50 * Rarity: 3 Adaptive Gel Suits "Protects crew from certain hazards and reduces damage from low oxygen to a minimum." * In CE the Emergency Respirators augment reduces suffocation damage by 50% and also protects crew members from radiation. * Cost: 40 * Rarity: 2 * Can be engineered on Federation Cruisers. * Has several blue options that can make this worthwhile to keep/buy, especially if you plan on boarding ships with no oxygen. Adv. Targeting Computer "Lowers weapon charge time by 10% and protects your weapon targeting from being scrambled." * Additional targeting computers can be engineered once one is installed on the ship * Cost: 40 * Rarity: 2 * Just like the quirk from Vanilla, this Augment makes your Artillery charge faster as well. Unfortunately, most Artillery is much too expensive for the effect, but still a neat quirk nonetheless. Crystal Vengeance "Every time your ship takes damage, there is a 30% chance to break off a Crystal Shard that flies at your enemy, dealing damage and piercing all shields." * Crystal Shard, deals 2 damage, pierces 4 shields, and always causes breaches * Additional layers can be added at the expense of 5 hull points and a full jump cycle, adding an additional 30% chance to break off a Crystal Shard with each layer, to a max of a 90% chance with 3 layers. * Cost: 30 * Much like the Rock Plating, it can be an interesting strategy to craft 2 or 3 of these to help in ship fights, as taking hull damage can allow you to have devastating crystals hit the enemy craft. Fire Suppression * Cost: 65 * Rarity: 3 * In Vanilla, it put out fires at the speed of a Mantis. In CE however, it now puts out fires at the same rate a human does, so it can be effective at helping put out fires. FTL Recharge Booster "The ship's FTL Drive powers up 30% faster and enables faster hyper space travel." * Cost: 35 * Rarity: 2 * Reduces fuel cost of hyperspace travel. . Improved Internal AI "Internal drones have their movement speed increased by 100%. All your drones can remain active even when drone communication is scrambled." * Also enables the player to engineer various internal drones/boarding drones on empty beacons * Cost: 30 * Rarity: 1 * Grants some blue options as well. Mantis Pheromones "Makes your crew move 30% faster. Indicates you command a rogue Mantis ship; any psychopathic crew signing up with you will not loathe piracy or taking slaves." * Cost: 50 * Allows for some interesting blue options besides just free piracy and slave-taking. Repair Arm "Repairs your hull every time you collect scrap, but reduces scrap collected by 10%." *Cost: 50 *Rarity: 3 Reverse Ion Field "Protects your ship from ion fields and gives a 40 percent chance to negate ion damage entirely." * Protects your ship from ion fields such as the natural hazard found in Zoltan sectors and the one created by the Ion Field combat augment. * Additional reverse ion fields can be engineered once one is installed on the ship for 45 scrap. * Cost: 30 * Rarity: 2 * An interesting choice, as you can craft another one for 45 scrap after buying this augment, granting you a 80% chance of resisting ion damage, but taking up two augment slots. Rock Plating "Superior hull armor provides a 15% chance to negate incoming hull damage. Indicates you command a brutish Rock ship; enabling piracy." * Additional plating can be engineered once one is installed on the ship for 75 scrap. * Cost: 50 * Allows you to attack civilians. Scrap Recovery Arm "Allows the ship to collect 8% more scrap from any source." * Additional arms can be engineered once one is installed on the ship * Cost: 40 * Rarity: 1 Shield Charge Booster "Boosts the ship's shield recharge rate by 15%" '' * Cost: 45 * Rarity: 2 Slug Repair Gel ''"Automatically repairs hull breaches. Indicates you command a rogue Slug ship; enabling piracy and breaking truce." * Cost: 60 * Allows you to take surrender offers and then attack the enemy for scrap. * Automatically repairing Hull Breaches is a useful bonus, but you can get a similar effect by having level 2 Oxygen/Life Support(and if you are able to, opening all interior doors in your spacecraft), as that almost completely counteracts the oxygen loss in the breached room. Titanium System Casing "All ship systems have additional plating that provides a 25% chance to negate damage when hit (hull will still be damaged)" * Additional plating can be engineered once one is installed on the ship * Reduces damage taken by half during hyperspace travel. * Cost: 50 * Rarity: 3 * A very potent augment, be aware that several ships (especially Automated Craft) can have this equipped, be cautious. Zoltan Shield "Uses energy from FTL engine outbursts to shield your ship from hull damaging weapons. Indicates you command an official Zoltan ship; enabling diplomatic solutions." * Cost: 80 * Negotiating surrenders with this augment often results in offers similar to what the player would get for destroying ships. * Negotiating surrenders sometimes requires payment of resources as reparations. * The Zoltan Peace Envoy Quest is altered in the way of giving a random weapon instead of the augment. Therefor starting with a Zoltan ship is the only way to aquire this augment. * Required for CE's secret ending. Category:Augments